Power to Bulma
by Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta are together in a rather unusual relationship, but will they stay together? Will they be inseperable even when emotions clash? (May contain heavy citrus content)
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Hey guys! This is the absolutely first fic I've ever written… I just haven't posted it on the internet! Hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own Dragonball Z…. nor do I make any money from writing fics! I'm just an overly obsessed fan! But hey! Can you blame me?]  
  
  
  
Power to Bulma!  
  
By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel  
  
  
  
It was midnight and Bulma, quietly, snuck out of bed, hoping no one noticed her departure. She went into the closet and took out an outfit and left the room. Little did she know the man who lay besides her, Vegeta, pretending to be asleep, was watching her every move.  
  
'Where is she going?' he thought, 'She's been sneaking off for the last few nights! Tonight is the last night of these enigmatic nighttime strolls!' Vegeta silently crept behind Bulma; she led him to the gravity chamber door (remember it is attached to the house). She flicked on the lights and walked in. Vegeta followed her in and stood behind her. Clearing his throat, Bulma quickly turned around.  
  
"Ve- Vegeta? What are you doing here? How did you…" Bulma trailed off.  
  
"Oh don't think I didn't notice you sneaking out of bed, woman… It's obvious what you are doing here… you're training."  
  
"Why? Is that a crime?" she snapped.  
  
"It is to me! My own wife (Wife? O_o) hiding things from me! What other secrets are there? There must be more that I don't know about!"  
  
"…"  
  
"What is your power level? 5, 6… maybe at the highest 10!"  
  
"I don't have to answer you!"  
  
"Why? Afraid your own child could beat you, woman?"  
  
"How dare you say that!!!!"  
  
"Why is it such an offense then, woman?"  
  
"Because, Vegeta, you don't know me as well as you think!"  
  
"Really, woman? Then enlighten me! I want to know every little secret you kept from me!" They stared at each other for a while. Bulma finally broke the silence.  
  
"I don't have to take this! AND I WON'T!! I AM GOING TO BED!"  
  
"What's your hurry? You still haven't answered my question!" Vegeta sneered. Bulma glared at him and walked over to the door, opening it. Faster than the speed of light Vegeta moved in front of the door blocking Bulma's escape.  
  
"Move out of the way or I'll… I'll…"  
  
"You'll what? Hurt me? I highly doubt that!" Vegeta said, looking arrogantly at her.  
  
"I could hurt you if I so wish!" Bulma retorted.  
  
"Fine! I give you one free shot!! Right in the stomach!" Vegeta was expecting a slow punch, therefore lowered his guard. Bulma's anger grew and grew as he stood there looking mockingly at her. Before she knew it she punched him hard and fast in the stomach. Vegeta wasn't expecting a punch of that strength or speed and fell into the hallway wall. Winded Vegeta looked up at Bulma who was stepping out of the Gravity room and gingerly over him and heading to their room. Vegeta stared at her in shock.  
  
'What type of power does she possess?' he thought, watching her walk into the master bedroom. Suddenly a small whimper came from Trunks' room. Vegeta watched Bulma run across the hallway into their son's room.  
  
"What's wrong, baby?" Bulma asked, hugging Trunks.  
  
"W-why do you guys always have to fight?" Trunks asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"Your father and I just have different perspectives on things. Now hush and try to get some sleep." Bulma said, rubbing Trunks' back. Trunks fell asleep in his mother's comforting arms. Bulma gently laid him on the bed and walked to the doorway, where she stood gazing at her son with a far off look in her eyes. A warm hand lightly touched her shoulder, wrapping itself around her arms. Bulma stiffened and turned off the lights to Trunks' room.  
  
"He's such a great kid, Vegeta." She said before turning out of Vegeta's embrace and walking to their room. Vegeta stood and watched Trunks' chest rise and fall with each slumbering breath. Finally he turned and followed Bulma into their room.  
  
Vegeta walked over to the bed and knelt down next to Bulma's sleeping form. He still couldn't believe how beautiful she was, especially sleeping. The way the moonlight enhanced her features: her full lips, her beautiful creamy white skin, and her luscious turquoise hair. She was such an enigma. There was so many things he hadn't learned about her, but he never cared about that before, so why start now? He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before returning to his side of the bed and lying down. Pulling her up against him he fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Soft warm sunlight fills the room, rousing Vegeta. He tries to sit up but feels something keeping him to the bed. Something soft lies on his chest. He looks and there is Bulma, memories of the previous night came flooding back to him. Bulma stirs.  
  
"Good morning!" she directs at him before yawning. Vegeta says nothing as he watches her stretch, cat-like, before leaving the bed.  
  
"I will be out today, hopefully back before dinner." She said and walked to her closet. She pulls out some shorts, shirt and something Vegeta couldn't make out before entering the adjoining bathroom. Vegeta heard the shower running and decides it's time to get up.  
  
He wakes Trunks and both walk into the gravity room for a hard days practice.  
  
It was nightfall before Bulma returned home.  
  
"Where were you?" Vegeta said, eyeing her damp hair. Bulma shrugged and picked up the mail, off the table.  
  
"Bills, bills, bills, b…" Bulma trailed off as an excited gleam came into her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, woman?" Vegeta asked, cautiously.  
  
"I have an invitation to my high school reunion!" Bulma said looking dreamy eyed. Clapping her hands together she gave the invitation to Vegeta who looked at it in disgust, but read anyway. It read:  
  
  
  
Dear Ms Briefs,  
  
You have been cordially invited to your 15th year high school reunion. The reunion will take place on Friday, March 22 at 6:00pm. The reunion will be at the Blah-Dee-blah Country Club. You are aloud to bring a partner for this event. Please make your reservations by March 18.  
  
Call: 1-800-9BLAH.  
  
Yours,  
  
1 Orange Star High  
  
"It's only about a week away! I am so very excited!" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
Vegeta threw the letter down.  
  
"I wouldn't even bother with this 'High School Reunion' thing." Vegeta growled.  
  
"You probably don't even know what one is!" Bulma retorted.  
  
"Well…you see… um… Er… I don't need to know such useless information!" Vegeta replied, turning red.  
  
"RIIIIIIIIGHT! Vegeta! And you ARE coming with me! Don't you even dare try to worm your way out of it!"  
  
"I also don't want what happened last time, I went to a reunion happen…" Bulma trailed off, muttering to herself.  
  
"What happened last time?" Vegeta growled, if someone did something wrong to her! They would pay dearly, with their life.  
  
"Nothing! That's in the past! So let's just think about the future!" Bulma said quickly.  
  
"Hey! By the way! Where is Trunks?" she asked.  
  
"He's upstairs with Kakkarot's youngest brat!"  
  
"Ooh! Goten's over!" Bulma said, heading upstairs. Once at Trunks' room Bulma peered in. Both boys were on the floor playing with toy figurines. Bulma walked in the room.  
  
"Don't think I forgot my promise!" Bulma said, surprising them. Goten let out a yelp and Trunks jumped a little. Both boys looked at each other with mischief in their eyes.  
  
"TO THE LAB!" they cried out at the same time.  
  
An hour later Chi-Chi came by to pick up Goten.  
  
"Thanks for watching him, Bulma. I hope he wasn't too bad!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
  
"Oh no, Chi! He was angelic! Now may I talk to you privately outside for a moment!" Bulma asked.  
  
"Sure…" Chi-Chi said, a worried expression came across her face as Bulma led her outside.  
  
"Do you think you can watch Trunks, tomorrow?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yea! Sure but why all the secrecy?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Well you see, tomorrow is Veggie boy's and my anniversary and I would like to take him somewhere. Only I want him to be oblivious to my plan!"  
  
"Aww! How romantic!" Chi-Chi giggled, "What time can I expect Trunks over tomorrow?"  
  
"About 2:30?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Sure! Hee hee! Goku and Gohan can take them fishing!"  
  
"That'll be great!"  
  
"Moooooooom!" came Goten's exhausted voice, as he made his way towards the car.  
  
"Yes Goten?" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"When we get home can I train with dad and Gohan?" he asked.  
  
"Absolutely not!!! You are going straight to bed, Mr.!" Chi-Chi barked, "Now get in the car!"  
  
"Yeess mom." Goten said.  
  
"I think it's time I get going, Bulma! See you tomorrow!" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Alright Chi! Bye!" Bulma replied, waving to Chi-Chi as she drove off. Bulma walked in the house locking the door behind her.  
  
"Tell me… where were you really?" Vegeta whispered in her ear. Bulma turned around to face Vegeta.  
  
"THAT is NONE of YOUR BUSINESS!" Bulma said, through clenched teeth. She stomped into the living room.  
  
"Ok honey," she said to Trunks, "It's time for bed!'  
  
"Aww man, mom! Do I have to?" Trunks whined. Bulma's expression suddenly turned dark and tormented looking.  
  
"March right up those stairs and get ready for bed!" she demanded, making Trunks cower before her. Then her expression turned cheery.  
  
"I'll be right up to tuck you in honey!" she said. Trunks dashed up the stairs. For all the years he's lived with his mom he STILL wasn't used to her dramatic mood swings.  
  
Bulma sat on the couch and closed her eyes. She felt as if she were being watched and heard Vegeta start up the stairs. A while later Trunks called down the stairs.  
  
"MOM!" he called, "I am ready to be tucked in, now!"  
  
"Alright honey! I am on my way up, now!" Bulma said, starting up the stairs. When she got there Trunks was on the floor playing with trucks.  
  
"Well this certainly doesn't look like sleeping!" Bulma exclaimed, in mock anger. Trunks laughed.  
  
"Well, silly! I was waiting for you! I can't sleep until you tuck me in!" Trunks said, "Dad tried once and I just couldn't get to sleep! I guess you have THE magic touch!"  
  
"Magic touch, huh?" Bulma said, "All moms have their own special 'Magic Touch.' Just like Chi-Chi has with controlling Son Goku!" Trunks started laughing, again.  
  
"Alright, hun, it's time to sleep!" Bulma said, tucking Trunks in and kissing his forehead.  
  
"Mom?" Trunks said, faintly.  
  
"How come you never kiss me like you kiss dad?" Trunks asked. Bulma thought for a moment.  
  
"You see, Trunks, I kiss your father differently because he's my husband, my mate, as your father calls it, and that's the way mates kiss each other. One day you'll have a very pretty girl to call your own and you'll kiss her just the way I kiss your dad! I have two separate loves for both of you! I love you in a way a mother could only love her son and a love for your dad as a wife can love a husband." Bulma explained.  
  
"Do you love dad more than me?" Trunks chocked out.  
  
"NO! Of course not! My love is of equal amount for both of you! It has no limits!" Bulma said, "Now it's time for you to sleep! Good night, Trunks."  
  
"Good night, mommy." Trunks said, drifting off. Bulma smiled, turned off the lights and readied herself for bed. As she emerged from the adjoining bathroom Bulma saw Vegeta sprawled out on the bed.  
  
"Oh! Poor dear!" she said, walking over to him, "Must've tired himself out today!" Bulma started stroking his hair before crawling into her side of the bed. No sooner did she lie down than two strong arms pulled her to a rock solid and ironically soft chest.  
  
"Good night, Vegeta!" Bulma muttered.  
  
"Not yet, woman!" he said propping himself on his elbows, staring down on the blue-haired beauty beneath him.  
  
"What do you mean, 'not yet,' huh?" she asked, in mock irritation.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean!" Vegeta said in his deep and incredibly sexy voice. Bulma smirked.  
  
"You're right! I know exactly what you mean!" she said, huskily.  
  
  
  
Morning approached too early for Bulma and Vegeta. Rising tiredly Bulma put on a robe and went to Trunks' room to get him ready for his Saturday football practice, which lasted until 1:45pm.  
  
"Trunks?" Bulma said, looking through Trunks' room. Dashing out into the hallway Bulma yelled out Trunks' name.  
  
"MOM?" Trunks' yelled up the stairs, "MOM! Go back to your room and tell dad to stay there! I have a surprise for you!" Bulma sighed in relief. She headed back to her room. Vegeta was sitting up on the bed.  
  
"What are you screeching about woman?" he demanded.  
  
"You didn't mind my 'screeching' last night Vegeta!" Bulma said, slyly. Vegeta just 'harrumphed' and started getting up.  
  
"WAIT! Trunks says he has a surprise for us! At least show some gratitude and wait!" Bulma said.  
  
"Fine woman!" Vegeta growled he wasn't really in the mood for her nagging. He sat down next to her. Bulma put her head on his shoulder and sighed. Suddenly all annoyance was gone and Vegeta pulled Bulma closer to him. A while later Trunks came bounding into the room, something hidden behind his back.  
  
"Ok! Ready!" Trunks said, excitedly, "Close your eyes!" Vegeta growled and was about to protest but Bulma lightly touched his arm and shook her head. He let out an exasperated sigh and complied.  
  
"Ready? You can open your eyes now!" Trunks said. Bulma and Vegeta opened their eyes. Bulma gasped, Vegeta snorted.  
  
"It's BEAUTIFUL!" Bulma exclaimed, holding up the beautifully decorated frame, containing Bulma and Vegeta on their wedding day, which were, at the moment the picture was taken, deeply involved in passionate kiss.  
  
"Do you like it?" Trunks asked, uncertain.  
  
"Trunks it's a really beautiful gift! I love it!" Bulma said, gathering her son in her arms. After a time she finally spoke.  
  
"Ok honey it's time to go to football! I am really grateful you remembered our anniversary! Unlike some big mean Sayian next to me!" she said, scooting Trunks out of the room. After Trunks left Vegeta pulled something up from the floor next to him.  
  
"Now don't say I forgot anything!" he said, handing her a bouquet of roses and baby's breath.  
  
"Vegeta when… where… how?" Bulma asked, stunned.  
  
"None of your b…!" he growled, but Bulma pulled him into a kiss.  
  
"I love you…" she whispered huskily into his ear, causing him to shudder, "I also have plans for today so don't count on doing anything else except spending the day with me! Chi-Chi is watching Trunks at 2:30 'till we're finished."  
  
"Oh Kami! Do I have to?" Vegeta whined, playfully.  
  
"Oh yes you do AND you're going to like it!" she said, with that she got up and went downstairs, to prepare a quick breakfast before Trunks had to leave for football. After dropping Trunks off at his practice Bulma went shopping for a new swimsuit. She found the perfect one, a bit exposing but what the hell, right?  
  
'Age doesn't matter,' she thought as she held up her blood red suit, 'I mean I do look like I'm 20! So why not?' Bulma looked at her watch. It was 1:30pm.  
  
"Uh-oh! Better get going! Gotta pick Trunks up!" she said, to herself, as she got in her car and drove off.  
  
In a couple minutes she was at the football field. She was there a bit early so she decided to wait. She watched, as the team did different plays and what not.  
  
Finally, practice ended and Trunks came running up to Bulma, covered in mud, but looking radiantly happy.  
  
"Hey mom! Did you see the awesome pass I just did?" he asked.  
  
"Yes! And you were wonderful! Really a pro!" Bulma complimented, starting off towards the car.  
  
Soon they were home, Trunks still gibbering about the different plays he did and the kids he tackled.  
  
"Alright, Trunks! Go take a shower! You are going to play at Goten's for the afternoon." Bulma announced. Trunks grinned at her and took off upstairs.  
  
Soon it was time to take Trunks to Goten's house.  
  
"Ready to go?" Bulma called up the stairs.  
  
"Yupp!" Trunks said, flying down the stairs and meeting his parents on the front lawn, "How are we getting there?"  
  
"We're going to FLY!" Bulma said.  
  
"You mean by the capsule jet?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Nope! We're going to fly using our ENERGY!" she said, taking to the sky.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: What? FLY? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry about not updating on the last chapter of every story! LOL! I was really busy! AND FFN was being mean… it wouldn't let me on my account. Hey guys! How are ya? Good? Kewl-ness! LOL! I tried my best to update as fast as I could! I know how you are in _/such/_ suspense! LOL! Enjoy! 

**Warning: **Citrus warning!Citrus warning! *alarm goes off in back round with red lights* Citrus warning!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Dragonball Z!

Power to Bulma!

By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel 

**Last time:**

"Ready to go?" Bulma called up the stairs.  
  


  
"Yupp!" Trunks said, flying down the stairs and meeting his parents on the front lawn, "How are we getting there?"  
  


  
"We're going to FLY!" Bulma said.  
  


  
"You mean by the capsule jet?" Trunks asked.  
  


  
"Nope! We're going to fly using our ENERGY!" she said, taking to the sky. Vegeta and Trunks looked at each other in surprise. Shrugging they flew off after her.

"M-mom?" Trunks asked, catching up to Bulma, "When? How?"

"Oh you mean /_this/_? Well! I guess I just kinda picked it up watching you and your father and everyone else! What do you think I do when you and your father are out with the rest of the gang! Sit around and do nothing? *Phew* yea right!" Bulma replied.

"Alrightly then!" Trunks said. 

Meanwhile Vegeta was watching Bulma in curiosity. 

'I know she trained, but flew?' he asked himself.

'Well she is MY woman! I knew she was worthy for a mate!' Vegeta thought, smirking.

"Well what are YOU smirking about?" Bulma asked as she slowed down and flew next to him.

"Hn? Oh… nothing!" he said, trailing off.

"All right." Bulma said, a little unsure. The rest of the trip was flown in silence.

Suddenly the little house came into view. It got larger and larger as they got closer (Don't get the impression that it is mansion size it's just you know when you get closer to something it gets larger than it would at a distance.).

Touching down, lightly, on the grass all three Briefs looked around for any sign of welcome. Shrugging Bulma walked up to the small cottage. Before she could knock the door swung open and Bulma was knocked over, someone hugging her round the middle.

"Hiya Goten." She managed weakly, her body still in shock.

"Hey! Bulma! How are ya? Huh? Where is Trunks? Why is Vegeta looking so mad? Why is coming towards me? Why is he about to shoot an energy beam at me? Maybe I should let go of you! Buh- Bye!" Goten said, running over to Trunks. 

Bulma looked up at Vegeta, who had a vein popping out of his forehead. His eyes jammed shut, in agitation. It was all Bulma could do to keep in her laugh. Then she looked over to the doorway and saw Chi-Chi giggling and Goku holding her around the waist.

"Hey Bulma!" Goku said, cheerily.

"Hey Chi! Goku!" she said, nodding. Chi-Chi walked over to her and helped her up.

"SO…" Chi-Chi whispered in her ear, "Where are you taking the _/agitated/ _Prince of all Saiyans?"

"You know that…" Bulma said, trailing off as she saw Vegeta listening to her, "I'll tell you later, Veggie boys listening!" Both ladies started laughing as Vegeta growled. He hated it when she used that nickname.

"Anyway! I gotta go!" Bulma said, dusting herself off and walking over to Vegeta.

"Bye- bye mommy!" Trunks called, as he and Goten ran off to the backyard.

"Uh… bye Bulma!" Goten said, looking at Vegeta. Bulma and Vegeta took off in the sky, leaving a stunned Chi-Chi and Goku behind.

"W-where did she learn that?" Chi-Chi asked.

"WOW! She can fly?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi gave him a look that practically shouted "STUPID."

* * *

"WOMAN! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE YOU ARE TAKING ME?" Vegeta yelled, a touch of amusement in his voice.

"You'll see! You'll see!" Bulma said, playfully and sped up, leaving Vegeta growling behind her.

After a while of flying Bulma decided to look back, Vegeta was being just too quiet. When she looked back she saw nothing. She stopped.

"Vegeta?" she asked, uncertainly.

"Vegeta!" she called a little more firmly. Suddenly she was grabbed by her arms and dragged up. She looked into the face of her attack. Lo and behold it was… *insert scary music here* Vegeta!

"What are you doing?" she asked, flustered.

"You'll see! You'll see!" he said, smirking. Suddenly Vegeta stopped dragging her and disappeared. Bulma floated in mid-air.

"Vegeta?" she asked, suddenly something white and fluffy hit her in the back of the head. Bulma turned around, quickly. There floating in front of her was Vegeta with a wad of cloud in his hand.

"Tell me where you're taking me or… I'll make you!" he said, playfully.

"Really? Make me 'cuz I'll never tell!" Bulma countered, picking up some cloud her self.

About two hours past and Bulma and Vegeta were still engaged in a full out cloud war.

Bulma looked at her watch.

"Oopers! Come on!" she said, and took off before he could protest. Vegeta followed behind her. Suddenly she went into a nosedive. Vegeta followed her. She was headed to an island. By the looks of it was uninhabited. Vegeta felt for any sign of ki… he was right! It was uninhabited.

Now they were flying through the trees, of the island. Vegeta could barely see her, because of the thick foliage, but he could catch glimpses here and there. Suddenly she disappeared and he came to a clearing. There was a beautiful waterfall and lake. Tropical Birds were flying over a huge rainbow. It was truly an amazing site. He was surprised that anything this beautiful could exist on a planet where greed and corruption ruled. (O_O)

"Hey Veggie!" Bulma purred, sure he heard her. Vegeta looked to the top of the waterfall and saw her. She was like a goddess. Her blue hair cascading down her shoulders, the way her eyes matched the water… beautiful. He felt himself become aroused. Then he looked at what she was wearing. It was a blood red strapless bikini, but he didn't care what it was called she looked marvelous. She didn't even look like she was *cough cough* years old. She looked more like she was twenty. He groaned. 

"See something you like?" she asked, fully knowing the answer. Vegeta merely nodded. Bulma dove off the waterfall and into the lake. When she emerged she looked at him and beckoned him into the lake. He couldn't help but comply.

When he got into the lake and embraced her, as soon as he got to her. They looked fully into each other's eyes and brought their lips into a passionate kiss.

* * *

LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! LEMON! (No I am not going to write a lemon!)

* * *

Bulma looked at Vegeta, still panting. He still had it!

Bulma looked at the sky, it was almost sun set. Even though the time here they spent was wonderful this wasn't what she came for.

"Come on!" Bulma said, getting up and dressing her self, "I have something to show you!" Vegeta looked at her, she truly was amazing.

"Where?" he asked.

"Let me show you!" she purred, taking to the sky. In a flash Vegeta was dressed and taking off after her. She led him to the waterfall.

"Follow me!" she said, flying into a cavern behind the waterfall. She touched down in the cavern and ran. She ran until she came to a dead end.

"Well?" Vegeta asked, impatiently as soon as he caught up. Bulma looked at him, then pushed a huge boulder out of the way. She walked out onto a ledge and sat down.

"Sit!" she said, patting the ground next to her. Vegeta sat.

"What are we supposed to do?" he asked.

"Watch!" was all she said, as she pointed to the sky. Suddenly the sky turned multiple colors in a dazzling display.

"I just love the sun sets here!" Bulma said, as she rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta merely grunted. Even though he didn't say anything, she knew he was really impressed at the beauty of nature. 

Suddenly the sky turned dark and night came upon them. The stars shone brightly and the crescent moon came out from behind a cloud.

"I think it's time we got Trunks and went home." Bulma stated, getting up. Vegeta nodded, getting up and stretching. Both looked at each other for a minute, searching in each other's eyes, not exactly knowing what they were searching for. Then they looked away and, took off into the air.

They flew in silence until they reached the Son house. Bulma quickly went up to the house and knocked on the door, half expecting to be knocked down, but the door was opened slowly as Gohan looked out.

"Hey Gohan!" Bulma said, cheerily.

"Oh! Hi! Bulma!"  Gohan said, "I'll get Trunks!"

A moment later Trunks bounced out the door. The Briefs waved good-bye to the Sons, except Vegeta, and flew off.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Next chapter… the reunion! Will something go terribly wrong? Or will it be peachy keen! Here's a hint! Something wrong! LOL! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I want to clarify a few things before I get started with the story… *clears throat*

1) I have never been to a school reunion, on account that I am still in school… so I'll just write it how I imagine it to be like

2) I have never been to a store to buy a tux so I don't know if there is a certain way, like fit you into one or whatever

Thanks! That's all I wanted to say!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Dragonball Z!

Power to Bulma!

By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel 

**Last time:**

"Oh! Hi! Bulma!"  Gohan said, "I'll get Trunks!"

A moment later Trunks bounced out the door. The Briefs waved good-bye to the Sons, except Vegeta, and flew off.

"WOW! I had the best time, ever! Goku took us fishing…" Trunks said, babbling.

Bulma and Vegeta gave each other a knowing glance. Trunks wasn't going to stop talking until he relived his whole day.

"We caught the biggest fish you've ever seen! We cooked it on the river bank and ate it for lunch. Gohan and I and Goten had a diving contest. Goku didn't participate because he was still eating…"

"So… how was_ your_ day?" Trunks asked, finally ending his re-cap, as they landed on Capsule Corp's front lawn.

"Weeeeell… Your father and I had a great time, swimming!" Bulma said, unlocking the front door and stepping in.

"Are you _sure_ you just _swam_?" Trunks asked. Bulma blushed.

"Listen, boy, don't you DARE say anything like that AGAIN to your mother!" Vegeta snarled.

"Yeesh! Alright!" Trunks said, holding his hands up in defense. Trunks watched as Vegeta walked by Bulma and purposely brushed up against her. He sighed.

As much as his parents fought he knew that they loved each other, very much.

*          *          *

The week went by very fast, a couple days before the reunion Bulma dragged Vegeta shopping.

"Remind me again why we have to do this, woman?" Vegeta snarled, as Bulma looked through the racks, for a dress.

"Because… I want to look nice! If it were up to you, you'd go in your spandex, right?" Bulma said, holding up a white dress, which flowed below her knees.

"Hmm… I like this one! But I also like the black one! Let me try them on and tell me what you think, Vegeta!" Bulma said, rushing them to the dressing room.

"Hurry up, woman!" Vegeta said, as Bulma was still trying on the white dress.

"All right! I'm coming out!" she snapped, opening the dressing room door.

"What do you think?" she asked, Vegeta who turned around, a look of surprise on his face.

"I'm not sure… Let me try the black one on, first!" she said, hurrying back into the dressing room. 

Minutes later she came out in a black strapless dress, which flowed to her feet.

"Hmm… I think I like this one better! What about you, Veggie?" Bulma said, looking at Vegeta. She waited for Vegeta to say some snide remark, but it never came. He just sat there silently, staring at her.

"What?" she said, a little self-conscious, "Does it look _that_ bad?"

"N-not at all!" was all she heard. Bulma was getting impatient.

"So you like this one better than the last one?" she asked, irritated. Vegeta nodded.

"Good! Then we'll take this one and get some shoes and jewelry to go with it! I saw the cutest shoes that would go with this!" Bulma said, going back into the dressing room.

Moments later she emerged dressed in the attire she came in and lead Vegeta to the shoes.

"What do you think of these?" she asked, holding up a pair of black big healed sandals (sorry don't know what they're called).

"Fine, fine! Whatever! Just hurry up!" Vegeta snapped.

"Fine!" she said, throwing the shoes into the shopping cart and walking off to the jewelry. 

"Pears? Hmmm… This is so stressful!" Bulma said, deciding which earrings and necklace set would go best with her dress. She was finally certain that a pair of sapphire earrings and matching necklace and ring would go best. Vegeta was relieved when she finally announced it was time to leave the store.

After paying for the dress, shoes and jewelry they left.

"Finally! Now I can get back to training!" Vegeta sighed.

"Oh no, Mr. I don't think so! We still have to get YOUR tuxedo!" Bulma said, happily driving to a different clothing shop.

(I have NO idea how you shop for tuxedos, if you shop for them like dresses or what! So… well that's it!)

"How about this one! You'll look so adorable in it!" Bulma squealed, showing Vegeta a powder blue tux.

"I don't look 'cute' woman!" Vegeta snarled, getting knowing nods from the men around him.

"Aww… Fine! Then how about this?" she asked, holding up a black pants and tux jacket.

"Only… we'll have to find a shirt to go with it!" Bulma said, scanning the shirts.

"THIS ONE!" she yelled, making people around her jump in surprise.

"What one?" Vegeta asked, impatiently.

"This one!" She said, holding up a white shirt with ruffles down the front and on the sleeves. (Is that how they are? I don't know! I am NO expert in clothes, as you can already tell!)

"What? NO!" Vegeta bellowed.

"YES!" Bulma roared, "WE ARE GETTING THIS AND THAT'S FINAL!" Vegeta growled.

While Bulma was walking away a guy came up to Vegeta.

"I know how you feel, man! My wife is exactly the same way!" he said, and walked away. Vegeta stared after him, confused, shrugged and followed Bulma.

*          *          *

Finally the day of the reunion arrived. The day seemed to go by too fast for Vegeta's liking.

Bulma was getting ready since 4:30 PM and was done barely by 5:45 PM. Vegeta just threw the damn suit on and was ready.

"WOMAN! GET OUT OF THERE!" Vegeta yelled, through the bathroom door.

"I'M COMING OUT, NOW!" she yelled, back. Five minutes later the bathroom door opened and out came Bulma.

She looked stunning in the black dress, sandals, the sapphire jewelry and her hair was done as a messy bun on the top of her hair held up with diamond pins and strands of hair, curled, framing her face.

"Well? Stop gawking and lets go!" she said, extending her hand, with a black elbow length glove on it. He took her and they headed out the door.

"Gohan?" Bulma called up the stairs.

"Yes, Ms. Briefs?" Gohan called.

"Make sure Trunks is in bed by… um… about nine-ish!" Bulma said.

"Sure thing! Have a good time!" Gohan said, as Trunks called him.

"Thanks!" Bulma yelled, and was out the door.

"Good thing, Gohan, was able to baby-sit Trunks on such short notice!" Bulma said, "I totally forgot about a baby-sitter!"

"Whatever! Let's go!" Vegeta said, expecting her to fly. Bulma pulled a capsule out of her purse. She pushed the button on top and threw it to the ground. Out came a black mustang.

"What about flying? We'll get there faster!" Vegeta said.

"Number one: I have a dress on. Number two: I don't want my hair messing up. Number three: it will scare people!" Bulma said, opening the door and getting into the driver side. Vegeta got in mumbling to himself. 

*          *          *

Soon they arrived at the reunion, just a little late. Or as Bulma put it, 'fashionably late.'

Everyone there seemed to know Bulma.

Suddenly the room darkened and the music started.

"Come on, Veggie! Let's dance!" Bulma said, dragging Vegeta away from the refreshments.

Bulma led Vegeta to the dance floor and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, unsure.

"Wrap your arms around my waist and follow my lead!" Bulma said. Vegeta complied and started a swaying movement with Bulma. He really got into the dance, when it ended. 

A faster song started. Vegeta was actually enjoying himself, dancing with Bulma. 

Another slow song started, Bulma called it a waltz. He was really getting into this one; he liked slow songs better than faster ones, because he was closer to Bulma. Suddenly someone tapped on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" asked a burly voice behind Vegeta.

Vegeta turned around and saw a man with flaxen blonde hair and green, green eyes. He flashed Vegeta a big toothy smile, showing every one of his perfect white teeth. Vegeta growled and narrowed his eyes. But since he was a Prince and had attended many balls, while on his planet, but had no desire to dance… had observed the way men would 'cut in' and dance with ladies. Vegeta stepped aside and looked at Bulma, who looked disgusted.

"What do YOU want?" she asked, as he tried to embrace her waist. She wouldn't let him get close if her life depended on it.

"I told you, Bulma, you are mine! And mine alone! That twerp over there if not a man like I!" the man said.

"Look Brad!" she spat his name out, "I have no desire to be with you! And if you say anything like that about Vegeta AGAIN I'll f*cking punch you in the God damned nose!"

"Still feisty as ever! Can _he _handle you?" he asked, motioning to Vegeta who was watching them.

"He can handle me better than anyone! You should know that! Especially after the black eye I gave you!" she sneered.

"I think I'm better for you than anyone!" Brad said, "You are mine! I'll kill any man who opposes that!"

 The song ended and Bulma walked over to Vegeta.

"Who is that asshole?" Vegeta asked.

"His name is Brad! And… grrrr… he makes me so mad!" she said. Vegeta humph-ed.

"Lets get a table and eat something! I'm starved!" Bulma declared, walking towards a table. Vegeta followed.

They were in the middle of their meal when Brad came over.

"Bulma," he purred, "How about you dump this midget and come sit with me?" Vegeta stood up.

"Get away from her, you pathetic weakling!" Vegeta shouted.

"She's mine!" Brad retorted.

"I will rip out your throat if you say that again!" Vegeta threatened.

"Fine! Let's take it outside, but prepared to be beat!" Brad said, leading outside.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said, putting her hand on his arm. He glared at her.

"Stay here!" he commanded.

"Wait!" she said, but he walked away.

Vegeta had enough of this weakling. He was going to finish him off.

"Good! Let's get started!" Brad said.

"Fine!" Vegeta said, not even going into a defensive position. Brad lunged at Vegeta. Before he could get a hit in Vegeta was pounding Brad into the ground. After a swift punch to the teeth, breaking most of them, Vegeta stood back and saw his victim squirming in pain. 

Suddenly a woman came up to him and threw her arms around Vegeta's neck.

"Oh! You are my hero!" she said, before kissing him full on the lips. Vegeta was so shocked he didn't move until he heard Bulma…

"V-Vegeta! How could you!" she said, bolting off into the crowd of old high school friends…

**Author's Note: **How was it? Hmmmm???? Review!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Here is the newest chapter of.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Dragonball Z!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Power to Bulma!  
  
By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time:  
  
Suddenly a woman came up to him and threw her arms around Vegeta's neck.  
  
"Oh! You are my hero!" she said, before kissing him full on the lips. Vegeta was so shocked he didn't move until he heard Bulma.  
  
"V-Vegeta! How could you!" she said, bolting off into the crowd of old high school friends.  
  
Bulma bolted past everyone into the ladies room, Vegeta ran after her. He slammed open the door to the ladies room. All the women looked up in surprise then screaming ran out. Bulma was left crying on a sofa in the corner.  
  
"Woman." he started.  
  
"Get away from me! How could you do that?" Bulma said, getting up and brushing past him. Before she got too far he grabbed her wrist and brought her to his chest. She looked into his eyes, fire snapping angrily in her blue orbs.  
  
"Why?" was all she asked.  
  
"Why? It was a setup! Do you really think I would stoop that low! I have honor you know!" Vegeta said, stroking her hair. Bulma stared at him, deciding whether or not to believe him.  
  
"Y-you're right, of course. I just over reacted! You know with Yamucha and stuff like that." Bulma sniffed.  
  
"Yes. let's get out of here!" Vegeta said, picking her up and walking her to the car. He opened the door and sat her in the passenger seat, then closed the door. As he sat in the driver seat he couldn't help but wonder if that guy(. ah shit. what was his name. oh well. )set it all up. Bulma handed him the keys. He stared confused at them for a while. What was he supposed to do? Bulma, seeing his confusion, took the keys and ordered him to the passenger seat.  
  
She started up the car and shortly they arrived home.  
  
"Gohan?" Bulma called, going into Trunks' room. There on the floor tied up was Gohan.  
  
"Poor kid, should've known better than to leave you alone with Trunks! Where is he?" she asked, as she untied him.  
  
"Um. he ran off somewhere about ten minutes ago. I think he went into your room!" Gohan said, standing up unsteadily.  
  
"Here! Let me drive you home, you are in no condition to fly!" Bulma said.  
  
"No. No thank you! I'm fine!" Gohan protested.  
  
"NO! Chi-Chi won't be pleased if you faint somewhere in the middle of nowhere! C'mon!" Bulma said, taking his hand leading him to the car.  
  
* * *  
  
"All right, Thanks Bulma!" Gohan cried as he walked inside his home.  
  
"Any time, Gohan!" Bulma cried back.  
  
* * *  
  
"Trunks!" Bulma yelled as soon as she walked in the door.  
  
"Y-yes mom?" Trunks asked, coming down the stairs.  
  
"You know better than that!" Bulma screeched, "Now go to bed! I can't believe you did that to Gohan!"  
  
"Sorry!" Trunks said, before flying up the stairs and into bed.  
  
"Kami. he is such a trouble maker! It's all because of your influence!" Bulma teased, pointing to Vegeta.  
  
"Me? What did I do? The brat is the way he is because you pamper him too much!" Vegeta said in defense.  
  
"I don't think so, mister!" Bulma said stomping up the stairs followed by Vegeta. They argued all the way to their room.  
  
"It is ALL you!" Bulma said, walking over to the bed.  
  
"I don't think so." Vegeta said, taking Bulma into his arms.  
  
"I do." Bulma said, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
"MOM!" he cried.  
  
"Yes?" Bulma asked.  
  
"My friend Rob wants to know if I can go camping with him and his dad and Goten this weekend!" Trunks asked.  
  
"As long as you behave! When is he picking you up?"  
  
"Tomorrow at. noon!"  
  
"Go pack! I'll be up in a little while to help you."  
  
*Next day*  
  
BEEEEEP!  
  
"MOM! He's here!" Trunks yelled, from the living room.  
  
"All right! Do you have your capsules?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"All right!" Bulma said, heading out the door. Rob's dad's jaw literally dropped at the sight of Bulma.  
  
"H-hey! How are you?" he stuttered.  
  
"Hi! I'm fine and you?" Bulma said, waving.  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
"Good! I hope you have a good time and if Trunks is bad I want you to tell me!" Bulma said, throwing a threatening glance at Trunks, who shrunk back into the car.  
  
"All right! I will! Oh by the way I'm Ray... um I was just wondering." Ray said, taking her hand into his, "Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me sometime."  
  
"What's going on here?" came a gruff voice behind Bulma.  
  
"Um. um." Ray stuttered.  
  
"Vegeta? Hi!" Bulma said, struggling to get out of Ray's grasp.  
  
"Are you going to let go of my wife or should I make you?" Vegeta sneered, almost laughing at the sight of Ray's face turning a red, then pale white. Ray quickly released Bulma's hand said, 'Good bye' and drove off. As soon as he was out of sight Bulma burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"What's so funny, woman?" Vegeta asked, amusement evident in his eyes.  
  
"Just how pale he got when you said, 'wife!'" Bulma said. Vegeta smirked.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta sat up in bed; he looked over at Bulma. The moon shining into their room accented her features, her blue hair now pale, almost white; her skin seemed to glow.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment. He needed to make his decision and it needed to be done soon.  
  
Vegeta had observed the way Bulma watched married couples, the way her eyes dropped and started to water. It was what she really wanted, BUT Vegeta didn't know if he was ready to make that kind of commitment.  
  
He wanted to be with her for all eternity, and was sure she felt the same about him. but it would damage his pride to go through with this Earth custom.  
  
Vegeta tilted his head to the side as a new thought came into his mind. he had marked her. He HAD gone through with the SAIYAN ritual, that had been done first. maybe it wouldn't shame him after all. she went through with the hunt to please him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
His enhanced eyes searched through the darkness. He could smell her; she filled his senses. He needed to find her and quickly. He didn't know how much longer he could control himself. Just imagining her soft skin pressed against his, the moans that would escape her throat, music to his ears.  
  
The little minx had escaped his clutches for a couple hours and dawn was approaching. He needed to find her before then, or they could not mate.  
  
A movement in a nearby bush brought him out of his meditation.  
  
Foolish Girl  
  
With a wolfish growl he pounced into the bushes, only to find himself trapped. The next thing he knew he was hanging upside down by his ankles. His arms were entwined with vines, he could barely move.  
  
He knew he could get out easily, though. He just wanted to see what she would do first.  
  
He watched her saunter over to him, teasing him with her body. His eyes roamed her form. Her black spandex suit was ripped, showing the top of her creamy breasts.  
  
"Big bad Saiyan fell for my trap." she teased, her bottom lip stuck out in a pout, "What are ya gonna do now, Saiyan?" She walked up to him and kissed his lips lightly before stepping back.  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you are doing. I know you can break these vines with a flick of your wrist, what are you playing at?" she asked, her eyes darkening with lust.  
  
"This," he said ripping out of the vines and pinning her to the ground.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Vegeta? Why are you still up? Are you feeling ok?" Bulma asked, her eyes fluttering open.  
  
"I'm fine woman, go back to sleep," Vegeta said, looking out the window. Bulma smirked and grabbed onto his shoulder, bringing the unaware Saiyan Prince into a laying position. Bulma rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Vegeta looked at her and growled deep in his throat.  
  
"The woman was such an enigma."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: A bit short, went by fast, but It's here right? I MIGHT re- do this chapter, MIGHT! Review, please!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Here is the last chapter ^^. Be happy!!!!!

By the way… go to my site: http://vegetablez.tripod.com

~OR~

If you are interested in joining a B/V Clique go here:  http://vegetables.cjb.net

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Dragonball Z!

Power to Bulma!

By: Vegeta's Blue-Haired Angel 

Bulma stretched and yawned as she got out of bed. Her prince was, of course, already up and probably training.

"Saturday…" Bulma sighed, happy it was the weekend, unfortunately she had to get back to work, and finish a load of things she didn't get to this week.

After taking a shower and dressing in a professional business suite, Bulma went into the kitchen and scribbled a note, addressed to Vegeta, telling him where she was.

~*~

All through out the day Bulma couldn't think of anyone but Vegeta, and Trunks… her mind kept wander towards her thoughts of what they were doing, and how they perceived the note.

~*~

Finally Bulma arrived home, the house was all dark, no lights on at all. Bulma carefully opened the door and stepped into the house. She flicked on a couple lights and headed towards her room.

"Vegeta and Trunks must be out on their father/son training trips…" Bulma thought, shrugging an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

~*~

Bulma stepped out of the shower, a nice hot shower. That's exactly what she needed. She heard a noise towards the door and turned quickly. No one was there.

Bulma wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the bathroom and looked around.

'Must be my imagination,' she thought. Walking to her closet to find something comfortable to wear she heard it again.

Turning slowly she came face to face with none other than… Vegeta?

"Kami Vegeta! Don't scare me like that!" Bulma whispered, her voice hoarse. Vegeta looked down and blushed. Lifting his head his eyes found hers and he opened and closed his mouth many times, trying to find something to say.

"What is it, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, softly as she lightly touched his arm.

"Wom- Bulma…  you know I'm not the best with words so…" he said, taking a small box from behind his back. He handed it to Bulma, who took it with interest. Her heart started pounding at the possibilities of what this box was…

Opening it she gasped, there in the box was a gold ring with a beautifully crafted band and little diamonds spread throughout it. In short it was magnificent.

"Will you… will…" he stuttered.

"YES!" Bulma shouted flinging her arms around his neck. Vegeta let out a sigh of relief, he didn't know why he was so nervous… how could she resist him?

~*~ **Epilogue **~*~

The wedding took place two weeks after Vegeta's proposal. Everyone showed up, even Ray who stood to the side surveying Vegeta with jealousy. Goku as usual was his chipper self, and kept congratulating Vegeta, who was ready to rip Goku's throat out.

As the Reverend said those fateful words, "You may now kiss the bride." Both choked and stood their staring into each other's eyes, before Goku 'whooped' from the crowd, bringing them out of their trance.

Three months later, Bulma was found to be pregnant, this time… with a girl…

**Author's Note:** That's it, hope ya'll enjoyed… I know I did, I'm just happy it's over… I was starting to loose interest in this story… Anyway REVIEW!!


End file.
